btifandomcom-20200214-history
Hekate
Hekate (/ˈhɛkətiː/ IPA, Χεκατε in Olympian) is the Greek goddess of magic and witchcraft. Despised by most other gods for her wickedness and cruelty, she has utter contempt for mortals and for the younger generation of gods. Experimentation with Drylon technology has divided her consciousness into three separate bodies: the Child, the Maiden and the Crone. Biography Born several million years ago from Asteria and Perses, generals of Kronos executed by Zeus after his rise to power, Hekate was spared from punishment because Zeus found her attractive. Far older than humans, Hekate came to despise her form and swore to remain a virgin. Her attempts to use Drylon technology to become more powerful backfired, causing her to be permanently divided in three separate bodies. Her attitude isolated her from the Greek pantheon, finding allies only in Eris and Demeter, the latter only because Hekate was one of the few other gods to oppose the marriage of Persephone and Hades. When Hekate learned of the demise of Demeter by the hands of Noriko Null, she traveled to Myridia to conquer it. While she failed, she managed to carve a little sector for herself and briefly became one of the vassals of Zeus. SPOILER WARNING: Plot details after Beyond The Impossible #215-222 She was later recruited by Viper to search for the Dragon Tomb, leading to the revival of Tiamat. Hekate's power proved no match for a Primordial Goddess and she was easily killed by Tiamat. After her death, her Maiden body was retrieved by the Talos robots on behalf of Viper. Now brain dead, the body served as the template for the newly created Amaterasu. Powers Immortality: '''Hekate does not age; each of her bodies has kept its current apparent age for the last 150 million years. '''Flight: '''Hekate can lift her own body telekinetically. '''Invulnerability: By placing a mental lock on her molecular structure, Hekate can prevent her body from being harmed. Telekinesis: '''Hekate can move objects with her mind. '''Godlike strength: Hekate is as strong as she thinks she is. Her Child and Crone bodies are likely to be much weaker than her Maiden body. '''Godlike stamina: '''Hekate doesn’t need to eat, drink or sleep. '''Universal translator: '''Hekate can understand any language instantly. People around her will have the same ability, but it will fade over time without prolonged contact. '''Matter and energy manipulation: '''Hekate can manipulate matter and energy with her mind, including generating vast amounts of destructive energy and transforming mortals into the zombie-like Witches. Trivia *She often speaks of herself in the third person as "the Triple Goddess" *Her Child and Crone bodies appear to be ten and eighty years old respectively. Her Maiden body is likely her original one prior to the incident that split her into three separate bodies *Perhaps due to her divided status, Hekate has been defeated in every single confrontation with another god shown in the series *She's the first god to appear in the series that isn't a descendant of Kronos and is older than Vesta Defining episodes *Beyond The Impossible #40, "Hostile takeover": learns about the defeat of Demeter *Beyond The Impossible #51, "Hekate rising": invades Myridia *Beyond The Impossible #72, "Another round": fights Elytra *Beyond The Impossible #208, "Serpent's snare": is recruited by Viper *Beyond The Impossible #216, "The Celestial Dragon of Destruction": is defeated by Tiamat *Beyond The Impossible #222, "Something significant": Maiden body used as the basis for the creation of Amaterasu Gallery Hekate.jpg|Hekate symbol Hakate classical.jpg|Earth statuette of Hekate Category:Immortals Category:Greek gods Category:Vassals of Zeus Category:Deceased Category:Titans